


Start Over

by marvelousbones



Series: Start Over [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Chloe chewed on the end of her pen as she thought back to her conversation with Maze that morning. Would she ask Lucifer if they just wanted to start over? Clean slate? Maybe try the relationship thing again? Would he even want that? The last time she tried he ran away to Vegas and got married to a stripper, no, exotic dancer. How would this time be any different?





	1. Can we start over?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started writing this story way back like 10 episodes ago and I got the idea when listening to [Start Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uxEMkzi8B8), by Imagine Dragons (great song). I just decided to continue it and I may add more to this later. So right now in this story, Lucifer knows that Pierce is Cain, but he hasn’t struck of a deal with Pierce. They’re not really frenemies like they are in the show but still more of enemies at this point. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Chloe Decker found herself sitting at her island counter in the apartment she and Maze shared. She sat staring off into the distance as her hands curled around her warm cup of coffee. Her thoughts wandered as she leaned against the counter. Suddenly a tiny ball of energy and pigtails ran into her legs and wrapped them up in a hug.

“Mommy!” Trixie explained as she hugged Chloe’s legs and looked up at her.

“Hey Monkey,” Chloe replied with a smile as she ruffled her daughter’s hair and kissed the top of her head gently.

Chloe stood up and walked to the fridge to pour Trixie some orange juice. She placed the glass on the table as Trixie climbed up on the bar stool to drink her juice. Chloe shook her head to clear her thoughts as she pulled out the eggs and bacon from the fridge. She turned on the stove and about fifteen minutes later, breakfast was ready.

Maze slowly trudged down the stairs, attracted to the scent of the freshly cooked bacon. She plopped down on the stool next to Trixie and popped a piece of bacon into her mouth.

“Thanks, Decker.” Maze mumbled around the piece of bacon as she took the cup of coffee Chloe offered her. “What’s with the long face?” Maze asked looking at Chloe with concern.

Chloe huffed, “well, I wouldn’t want to make you nauseous with my feelings.”

Maze sighed with an eye roll, “Come on Decker, indulge me.”

Chloe sighed, defeated, as she took a sip of her coffee. “Fine.” She mumbled as she looked down at the dark black liquid. “I just wish Lucifer and I could start over, you know? Clean slate. No more lies. I’m tired of all of his bull metaphors all the time.” Chloe huffed as she swirled her coffee within her mug.

Maze nodded in understanding as she took a sip of her own drink. “Just go for it, Chlo.”

Chloe smiled softly to herself as her heart warmed a bit at the fact that Maze used her nickname and cared about her feelings.

“I guess I can give it a shot,” Chloe said in a small voice as she took a long sip of her coffee.

Maze smirked as she smacked Chloe playfully on the ass. “Atta girl!”

Chloe flinched, “ _Don’t_ do that.” She glared at her roommate but it didn’t have the heat of her normal glares.

Chloe’s spirits sunk a bit as she stared down into her coffee. “What if Lucifer doesn’t want to?” Chloe asked more to herself than to Maze as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“Mommy?” Trixie pipped up from her seat after finishing her breakfast.

Chloe had almost forgotten that her daughter was still eating as she turned and gave her a small smile.

“Yeah, baby?” Chloe replied as she turned to face Trixie who wiped her face with the back of her hand. The child pushed her empty plate towards Chloe with a grin.

“I’m done, mommy,” Trixie said as she hopped off of the bar stool.

“Sweetie say I’m finished. That’s more polite.” Chloe said in her “mom voice” as she took Trixie’s dirty dishes to the sink so she could wash them after work.

Trixie nodded and gave Chloe a hug before running off to her bedroom to change her clothes for school. Maze turned back to Chloe as she gave her a suggestive wink before she also took off to her room to get ready for her next bounty.

Chloe rolled her eyes as Maze disappeared off to her room. Trixie came out of her room as Chloe gave her a small smile. Chloe yelled a quick “goodbye” to Maze before sliding her gun into her holster. After securing her badge to her hip and grabbing her bag, she swiped her keys off of the counter.

“Come on Monkey, let’s get you to school,” Chloe said as she placed a hand on Trixie’s head as they walked out of the door.

Chloe closed the door behind them as Trixie ran to the car. Chloe shook her head with a smile as she marveled at how fast her baby girl was growing up. She unlocked the doors of her squad car as Trixie slid into the backseat with her backpack. Chloe set her bag in the passenger seat before getting into the driver’s side.

She drove Trixie to school as she told her mother all about career day that was happening tomorrow. Trixie had asked Dan to go, but he was wrapped up in a case and couldn’t make it. Chloe rolled her eyes as she wasn’t surprised. Yes, Dan had come a long way since the divorce, but somethings just wouldn’t change. Chloe told her daughter that she would try to make it as Trixie squealed with excitement. Soon Chloe pulled up to Trixie’s elementary school as she slowed to a stop.

“Okay, Trixella, give mommy a kiss,” Chloe said with a smile as Trixie learned from the backseat to give Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye, mommy. Love you!” She yelled as she was already halfway out the door.

Chloe watched her daughter run off and join her friends with a small smile. Chloe couldn’t believe that her little girl was already 10 years old. She could still remember the day she held her in her arms for the first time. She sighed as a honk jarred her out of her thoughts. Chloe shook her head and pulled out of the school and started toward the precinct.

* * *

 She steeled herself to face Lucifer once again as she took a deep breath and tried to focus on the road. She finally made it to the precinct as she pulled her patrol car into her designated parking spot. She rested her head on the steering wheel for a second as she took a deep breath. She turned off her car and gathered her things before walking inside.

Approaching her desk, Chloe immediately noticed a few things were amiss. She realized that all of her pictures and other personal artifacts were missing and there was a large stack of files on her desk. Chloe growled really hoping this wasn’t another one of Lucifer’s attempts to “organize” her desk. She got a closer look at the labels on the files as she face-palmed with a deep sigh.

“Do you like it?” Lucifer whispered into her ear as he suddenly appeared right next to her.

Chloe startled at his sudden appearance and whirled around to yell “God damn it Lucifer!”

“Well, I don’t see how He has anything to do with my wonderful work,” Lucifer stated with a frown.

Chloe took a deep breath as she tried to control her urge to strangle the tall British man in front of her. She decided it was best not to say anything at all as she plopped down in her chair.

“What? Do you not like it?” Lucifer asked her in a quiet voice as he frowned.

Chloe looked up and was about to say a retort before she noticed the genuine hurt on his face. She signed as she mustered a small smile and put a hand on his forearm.

“Thank you.” She said genuinely as she squeezed his arm briefly before going to pick up a pen.

Chloe noticed a rare emotion flash across his face before it was quickly gone and replaced with one of his trademark smirks. Chloe filed that thought away for later as she looked at the large stack of files on top of her desk. The last time the club owner had done this, it actually helped in their last case so maybe she could find something within the weirdly sorted stacks.

Lucifer had already grown bored as he stole a chair from some other cop’s desk and was currently spinning around it in across from her.

“Don’t you have a club to run?” Chloe asked as she looked up form one of her files.

Lucifer shrugged as she continued to spin around. “I have employees that are taking care of it quite nicely while I am gone.”

Chloe just shook her head as she looked back down at the files. She suddenly remembered that tomorrow was career day at Trixie’s school so she had to ask the Lieutenant if she could call in a personal day. She doubted that Pierce would let her, but she thought that he was slowly warming up to her.

She chewed on the end of her pen as she thought back to her conversation with Maze that morning. Would she ask Lucifer if they just wanted to start over? Clean slate? Maybe try the relationship thing again? Would he even want that? The last time she tried he ran away to Vegas and got married to a stripper, no, _exotic dancer_. How would this time be any different?

Lucifer stared at Chloe as she zoned out and chewed on her pen cap. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was today, not that she wasn’t beautiful every day, just this particular day she looked extra stunning. He watched the way the light shone just on her face and illuminated her perfect blonde hair. Despite her hair being tied up in a hasty ponytail with a few strands sticking out, she looked heaven-sent to him. He was thankful for moments like these where he could study her without being viewed as creepy or her knowing. He was trying to savor each of her beautiful details for as long as he could. Lucifer watched her perfect teeth gnaw at the pen as he unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of what else her mouth could do.

Chloe was lost in thought when suddenly Lieutenant Piece came by her desk with another stack of files. He set them down on her desk with a thud as he started to walk away.

Lucifer balked at the large stack sitting next to her currently existing stack.

“As if the detective doesn’t already have enough on her plate!” Lucifer exclaimed with exasperation as he threw his hands up into the air.

“It’s fine Lucifer,” Chloe said with an eye roll, but her heart swelled with the fact that Lucifer cared. She turned and stood up as Piece moved to walk away. “Wait, Lieutenant!” She said as Piece tuned back around.

“What is it, Decker?” He asked with an annoyed tone as he put his hands on his hips.

“Well…I-I was wondering if I could request a personal day,” Chloe asked a little nervously as Pierce looked at her.

“And why is that?” He asked as he watched her carefully.

“Yes, why is that?” Lucifer pipped up from next to her desk.

Chloe ignored Lucifer as she kept talking to the Lieutenant, “well you see, tomorrow is career day at my daughter’s school and she really wants me to go.”

“What is Daniel being a douche again? Why can’t he go with the little spawn?” Lucifer asked as he spun around in the chair.

Chloe rolled her eyes and ignored him again as she stared at Pierce hopefully.

Pierce signed as he rubbed a hand across his forehead. “Fine, but only because you’re my best detective and I expect you working double next week.”

Chloe smiled as she nodded enthusiastically, “absolutely sir. Thank you.” She said as she fought down the blush when he called her his best detective again.

Lucifer frowned as he saw the tint of red rising on Chloe’s cheeks when Cain, no he preferred Piece, called her his best detective. Chloe was his detective, not Pierce’s. Lucifer fought down the urge to kill that bastard as obviously that would not work.

Chloe sat down at her desk as she was excited at spending a whole day with her daughter tomorrow. She picked her pen back up as she tried to focus back on the files.

* * *

After about a minute she noticed that Lucifer had gone uncharacteristically quiet. She glanced up at him to see him sitting across from her staring at his hands.

"Are you okay?” She asked him quietly as she put down her pen.

It took Lucifer a moment to recognize that she was talking to him as he nodded curtly. Chloe frowned as she reached over and grabbed his hand.

“Lucifer, if something is wrong you can tell me. It’s okay. We’re partners remember?” She asked as she squeezed his hands gently.

Lucifer looked down at their hands as he felt the warmth of her hands atop of his. “Very well…” He whispered quietly as he stood up abruptly.

Chloe looked confused as he gently tugged on her hands signaling that she should stand up as well. “There is something that I’ve been meaning to tell you but not here.”

Lucifer looked around before reluctantly letting go of her hands. A few other cops were already staring but quickly looked away when they noticed that Lucifer was looking at them. Lucifer walked to the break room as he looked over his shoulder and indicated that Chloe follows. She looked confused but decided to follow him anyway.

He entered the quiet breakroom as he closed the door and locked it. He shut the blinds as Chloe had a flashback o the last time this happened in Ella’s lab. She wasn’t sure what kind of tricks he would try to pull, but maybe now was the time to ask about whether he wanted to start over. 

“I have something to ask you as well,” Chloe said once he turned around and sat down on one of the uncomfortable metal chairs.

Lucifer nodded as he frowned automatically assuming the worst. “You can go first.” He whispered quietly already dreading the question.

Chloe nodded as she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. “I was thinking that maybe we can try this again.” She said after a deep breath. “You and me. You know, like start over?”

Lucifer blinked as he stared at her, not expecting her to say that. She must have mistaken his silence as she nervously brushed her hair behind her ear and looked down.

“I-I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to. We can still be partners and nothing more if that’s still what you want.” Chloe mumbled as she cursed herself for even trying.

Of course, Lucifer wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with her. He didn’t want to before so why did she let herself believe that he would again. She swallowed her tears as she wouldn’t let herself cry about this again. She had to stop opening up her heart because all it led to was her getting hurt.

Lucifer’s eyes widened as he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. He hadn’t wanted to make her cry again. He was just so surprised that she even wanted to be with him. “Detective.” He whispered as Chloe didn’t look at him and continued to stare at the ground. “Chloe.” He whispered as her real name got the woman to finally look at him.

Lucifer’s heart clenched tightly as he saw the hurt in her eyes knowing that he had caused that. “Please don’t cry. You haven’t heard my answer yet.”

Chloe nodded as she bit her bottom lip and a single tear slid down her face. Lucifer wanted more than anything to take her beautiful face in his hands and kiss those tears away. He took her hands for support as he squeezed them tight. “Look dete-, Chloe, while I have never lied to you, I may not have told the whole truth either. I know you don’t believe me, but I do have proof.”

Chloe opened her mouth to interrupt because she didn’t want to hear his weird metaphors again. She didn’t want this to be a repeat of what had happened in Ella’s lab.

Lucifer could tell she was about to say something as he squeezed her hands. “Let me finish.” He said as she closed her mouth and nodded slowly.

“As I was saying, I haven’t shown you my proof. I think the main reason I haven’t shown you yet is that I was, am, afraid.” He looked at her with such pure emotion in that moment that Chloe knew he was going to tell her something big.

“What are you afraid of?” Chloe whispered as she held his hands just as tight.

“Of losing you,” Lucifer replied in such a quiet voice that Chloe almost missed it.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer and pulled the man into a tight hug. Lucifer wasn’t expecting it as he stiffened before relaxing and wrapped his arms back around her.

“You’ll never lose me Lucifer. We’re partners remember?” She whispered as she hugged him tightly.

“You haven’t seen what I need to show you yet. You might not want to be partners after this.” He said sadly as he wiggled out of her embrace.

Chloe stared at him in confusion before Lucifer was squeezing his eyes shut. Chloe was about to scold him for making a repeat performance of what went down in Ella’s lab before there was a loud whoosh. Suddenly before her were two ginormous white wings. White wings sprouting straight out of Lucifer’s back.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times as she just stared. Lucifer reluctantly cracked open one eye before seeing the dumbstruck look on Chloe’s face. He blinked back his own tears as he knew what was coming. He shrugged his shoulders as his wings disappeared and he moved to stand.

“You..you’re an angel…” Chloe whispered as she stared at the space where his wings once where.

Lucifer scowled as he glared up at the ceiling, “No, I’m the devil remember?”

“Then why do you have wings?” Chloe asked as she turned to look him in the eye.

“Because I already told you. I was knocked out and dragged to the desert where my devil face was stolen and my wings were slapped back on to me. Courtesy of dear old dad.” Lucifer said as he threw his hands up.

“Wait… so that day in Ella’s lab. You were- “Chloe started as Lucifer interrupted.

“Yes I was trying to show you my devil face but it was taken from me. And I had just cut my wings off again, but little did I know that those bloody wankers would grow back.” Lucifer exclaimed in exasperation.

“Holy fuck,” Chloe mumbled as she leaned back in her chair.

She suddenly realized that all those times when she thought Lucifer was crazy but he was actually telling her the truth. She had accused him so many times of not trusting her and lying to him when the whole time it was her not trusting him.

Lucifer noticed her zone out as he knew that this would be the last time he would ever see his detective. He took in her gorgeous features one last time before he moved to open the blinds.

“Wait,” Chloe said as she looked at Lucifer. “How many times did you cut them off?”

Lucifer blinked as he turned back to Chloe. “Pardon me?”

“Your wings,” Chloe replied.

“I’ve lost count. Maybe 5 or 6 times?” He said with a shrug.

Chloe put a hand over her mouth as a few tears fell while Lucifer looked at her with confusion.

“You mutilated yourself 5 or 6 times?” Chloe whispered eventually as she whipped her eyes and looked at Lucifer. Suddenly her face of sadness turned into one of anger as she glared up at the ceiling. “You know, You’re a jerk.”

Any other time, Lucifer would have found the scene hilarious. Finally, the detective was seeing his Father for the douche he really is.

“Well, I best be going then,” Lucifer mumbled before Chloe caught his hand.

“Not so fast.” She said in her best mom-voice. “You sir, still haven’t answered my question.”

Lucifer looked at her with confusion before remembering what it was.

“Wait, even after you know the truth, you still want to be with me?” He asked as he stared at the literal miracle of a woman in front of him.

Chloe nodded as she took his hands and pulled him down in the seat across from her.

“Yes, I do have a lot of questions, but I know, angel, devil, human, whatever you are, I know you’re good. No matter what they said, you’re a good man Lucifer. You’re my partner and you’re always watching out for me whether I know it or not. Despite what anyone says about you, despite your wings, or your…your devil face or whatever, you’re still the man that I love.” Chloe said sincerely as she looked him in the eye conveying all of the emotion that she felt.

Lucifer had never had anyone say that about him, or even tell them that they love him. He couldn’t help but let a few tears slip as he realized that Chloe Jane Decker loved him.

“I-I love you too Chloe.” He whispered as Chloe let out a slight sob but cracked a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his face into Chloe’s hair and hugged her tightly. Chloe pulled back after a moment and cupped his cheeks to wipe his tears away.

“That’s my move.” He said in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Chloe just smiled instead.

“Just shut up.” She said with a tearful smile before pulling him down for a searing kiss.


	2. Can we get closer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Chloe knew it, she and Trixie were up next. Chloe realized that she had no idea what she was going to say. The teacher called up 'Trixie Espinoza' as Trixie took her hand and led her to the front of the room. Trixie smiled and put a hand to her mouth and whispered quite loudly to her classmates. “My mom catches bad guys who kill people. She has a gun and everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprisingly got a lot of positive response on my last chapter so thank you all for that! This chapter doesn’t have as much Deckerstar, but has more cute mother/daughter time with Trixie and Chloe. I added Gabby Dawson from Chicago Fire to this because I love her as well. Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the first one. I hope that’s okay with you all! Mama Chloe is the best haha. Hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. Sorry, there isn't a lot of Deckerstar in this chapter.

Trixie bounced up and down as she grabbed Chloe’s hand. “Come on mom! Let’s go!” She yelled with excitement as she pulled Chloe out of the car.

Chloe laughed at her daughter’s excitement as she felt her own excitement rise as spending the whole day with her daughter.

Chloe was dressed in simple black jeans and a nice white shirt. She had her badge and gun on her right hip with a modest black blazer to top it off. Her hair was pulled up out of her face in a well-organized ponytail.

Trixie pulled Chloe into the school as Chloe watched other eager kids drag their parents into the school as well. Chloe shook her head with a smile as she tucked a strand of hair of hair behind her ear.

Chloe let her thoughts wander as Trixie guided her through the hallways of the school. Chloe couldn’t believe that her best friend, her partner, was actually the devil. She still had so many questions. Wait if Lucifer what the devil…then that meant that her roommate was actually a demon. Chloe felt a moment of fear that a demon was living in the same house as her and her child. She then realized that if Maze had wanted to hurt either one of them she’d have done it by now. Maze might be a demon, but she was her friend. No matter what Maze said about feelings Chloe knew that she did love her and her daughter.

Chloe had texted Lucifer earlier that morning to invite him over for dinner. He had immediately said yes and she planned to ask him plenty of questions. Chloe blinked as she realized that she and Lucifer were in a romantic relationship now. Did that mean that they were boyfriend and girlfriend? Chloe wasn’t sure if she liked that term, but she was happy that she and Lucifer were giving them a shot. 

Chloe was jarred out of her thoughts as Trixie squeezed her hand and tugged on it.

“Yeah Monkey?” Chloe asked as she blinked those thoughts aware before staring down at Trixie with a smile.

“Come on we need to sign up,” Trixie said as she tugged her to the front of the room where there a signup sheet for parent and child.

Chloe nodded as Trixie took her to the front of the room. Trixie dropped her hand to pick up the pen and write both her and Chloe’s name on the list.

“We’re going second mom!” Trixie said as Chloe nodded and let Trixie lead her back to the child’s desk.

* * *

Chloe took a seat in the small chair that was placed next to Trixie’s desk. She looked around at some of the other parents, each dressed up in their respective uniforms if they had any.

Trixie’s teacher went to the front of the room and said that they were about to start. She called Louie Casey up to the front to go first.

The boy stood up and grabbed the hand of a pretty Latina woman wearing a paramedic uniform.

Louie introduced himself and the woman introduced herself as Gabriela “Gabby” Dawson. She said that she was a firefighter-paramedic and that Louie’s father was the firehouse captain. Louie seemed proud of his parents as Gabby described her job to the class. The children seemed fascinated as Gabby answered all of their questions. Chloe decided that she should talk to that woman because she seemed like she’d make a good friend.

After Gabby was done speaking and showing everyone her fire helmet the kids cheered and before Chloe knew it, she and Trixie were up next. Chloe realized that she had no idea what she was going to say. The teacher called up Trixie Espinoza as Trixie took her hand and led her to the front of the room.

“Hi everyone. I’m Beatrice but everybody calls me Trixie.” Chloe’s daughter smiled as she introduced herself. “And this is my mom. She’s a home…homicide detective.” Trixie stumbled but smiled at the end. Trixie put a hand to her mouth and whispered quite loudly, “that means she catches bad guys who kill people. She has a gun and everything!”

The teacher cleared her throat to stifle a laugh as Chloe gave a sideways smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded. “I’m Detective Decker and I help put bad people in jail.” She realized how cheesy that sounded but she didn’t want to go into the gory details about murder with a bunch of 10-year-olds.

A girl with large glasses immediately raised her hand.

“Yes?” Chloe asked as the girl asked why she and Trixie had different last names. “Well you see, Trixie has her father’s last name, but we’re divorced.”

The child nodded as she lowered her hand.

“My dad’s also a detective,” Trixie said proudly as Chloe nodded in agreement.

Chloe explained more of what she did at her job in terms that were safe to use around 5th graders. Chloe was about to wrap it up when Trixie pipped up from next to her.

“And my mom’s partner is the devil!” Chloe turned to glare at her daughter and give her the best “mom look” that she could. Chloe heard Gabby Dawson stifle a laugh from her seat as she turned to look at the teacher’s look of confusion.

“What my daughter means is that my partner’s name is Lucifer. He’s a civilian consultant.” Chloe added as she fought down the blush.

Trixie nodded as she grinned widely. “He’s super cool and he and my mom will get married one day!”

This time Chloe couldn’t hold it in as she scolded, “Trixie!” as her ears turned bright red.

Trixie giggled as she pointed to Chloe’s gun that was holstered to her hip. “Show them your gun mom!”

Chloe still couldn’t believe that her daughter had said that in front of her whole class and their parents. The only thing that could make this situation worse is if Lucifer were there.

Chloe cleared her throat as she pulled out her gun and made sure the safety was still on. She showed the students as they all oohed and ahhed at the shiny weapon. Chloe put it back in its holster as all the students clapped.

Chloe let out a sigh as she plopped down back in the chair as the next student went. Chloe tried her best to pay attention but her thoughts kept drifting back to what her daughter had said. Is that really what Trixie wanted? Chloe hasn’t even told Trixie that she and Lucifer were dating yet. Was it that obvious? Chloe tried to hide the rising blush in her cheeks when she thought about Lucifer. She cursed the fact that just thinking about that tall and handsome British man made her blush.

Chloe felt someone nudge her arm as she turned to the woman next to her. “Hey, you all right there?” Gabby Dawson asked her as she looked at her with genuine concern. “You’re a bit red there.”

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek as she shook her head. “No…No I’m fine. Sorry.”

Gabby gave her a quizzical look before finally realizing that the redness wasn’t because of anything medical but more of something, or someone, that she was thinking about. Gabby gave her a knowing smirk and a thumbs up.

After all the students and parents talked they were led to the gym to mingle where there were some snacks. As soon as Trixie saw the snacks she ran to the table as fast as she could.

“They have pudding!” Trixie exclaimed as she grabbed the plastic cup of chocolate pudding.

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh as she shook her head. Like father, like daughter. Chloe heard a feminine chuckle behind her as she turned to face Gabriela Dawson.

“I know you know my name but, Gabby Dawson.” The Latina woman said as she extended her hand to Chloe.

“Chloe Decker,” Chloe replied as she shook it.

“You got a cute kid Decker,” Gabby said as she smiled at Trixie who was happily spooning pudding into her mouth.

Chloe laughed and shook her head. “Thank you. Louie’s pretty great too.”

Gabby smiled as she nodded in thanks. She stared at Chloe for a beat as Chloe cocked her head to the side.

“Sorry,” Gabby paused, “you just look like an old friend of mine,” Gabby said as she trailed off and stared with a sad smile.

Chloe recognized that look as she gave an empathetic small smile. You lost a partner?”

Gabby nodded as she looked down at her hands. “Yeah…She was my partner for two years. Probably the best paramedic I’ve ever met. She was my best friend. God, I miss her.” Gabby whispered as she shook her head. “You just look like her that’s all.”

Chloe nodded as she smiled a bit. “Well, she sounds like a great person.”

“Yeah…yeah she is. Was.” Gabby said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the table and opened it to take a sip. “Sorry I just sprung all of that on you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Chloe said as she shook her head.

“You’re just easy to talk to,” Gabby said honestly with a small smile. “Hey um, this might be a bit forward, but can I get your number?”

Chloe laughed a bit because she was thinking the exact same thing. “What, you’re not going to buy me a drink first?” Chloe teased as Gabby laughed. “Here,” Chloe said as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Gabby so Gabby can put her number in it. Gabby took Chloe’s phone and put in her number as she texted herself to get Chloe’s.

“God even your sense of humor is the same.” Gabby laughed as she gave a small smile to Chloe.

Chloe took her phone back and pocketed it as she smiled.

“Hopefully we can meet up for that drink soon,” Gabby said as Chloe nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Chloe replied as Gabby smiled and waved as she left to meet up with her son Louie at the snack table.

* * *

After a little bit more mingling, the day was over as Trixie bounded over to her. Chloe was definitely looking forward to taking care of the child who was hyped up on cake and pudding.

Chloe thanked the teachers as she took Trixie back to her car. As she got into the driver’s seat and was about to go home, her phone rang.

Chloe checked the caller ID and smiled as she read the name that flashed across her screen.

“Hey, Lucifer.” She greeted as she couldn’t suppress her smile at hearing his voice.

“Hello, Detective,” Lucifer answered in his smooth British accent.

“Is there something you needed?” Chloe asked as she looked in the mirror to see what Trixie was doing.

“Is there a reason I need to call you and hear your voice?” Lucifer rumbled through the phone as Chloe could feel the warmth spreading through her chest at his answer.

Chloe saw Trixie playing on her iPod as Chloe focused back on the conversation with Lucifer. “You still coming over for dinner,” Chloe asked hesitantly hoping that Lucifer didn’t hear the hopefulness in her voice.

“Of course darling,” Lucifer replied right away as Chloe smiled even though she knew Lucifer couldn’t see it.

“Okay. See you soon Lucifer.” Chloe said in response.

“You too Detective,” Lucifer replied back as Chloe hung up.

Chloe smiled as she put her phone away and started to pull out of the school.

* * *

Chloe glanced back at Trixie from time to time as she drove. It was a nice afternoon as she was planning out what she and Trixie would do once they got home. Maze was still out looking for her bounty so it was just Chloe and Trixie.

Chloe drove in a content silence as she cruised through the green light. Suddenly Chloe heard a loud honk as she turned just in time to see a large truck slam into the driver’s side of her patrol car.

“T-Trix…” Chloe mumbled as her vision started to blur as she felt something warm run down the left side of her face.

“I..I’m okay mommy.” Trixie trembled as she held back the tears. She thankfully was sitting on the right side not directly behind Chloe. “You’re bleeding,” Trixie said in a panicked voice as she noticed that her mother was fighting to stay conscious.

“’M okay babe.” Chloe slurred as her vision started to get fuzzier. The last thing she remembered was Trixie’s soft cries, shouting from outside of the car, and the steady flow of warm blood slithering down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I have no idea where the heck this came from. It wasn't going to turn into this but it somehow did? It might take me a little longer to write the next chapter but it will have plenty of Deckerstar. Sorry for leaving you all with this cliffhanger, I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. School is stressful so I'll try to write it when I can. Side note, if you have anything you want me to write about, I am open to suggestions and will try my best! Thanks again for reading and commenting!


	3. Before it's over, over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's gripped her mother's phone tightly in her small hands she talked to the tall British club owner. "I'm okay Lucifer, but it’s mom. She’s hurt. I don’t know how bad. But…it’s not good.” Trixie whispered and this time she couldn’t keep the trembling out of her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Wow, I can’t believe people like this story!! Thaks for all of your kudos and comments! Sorry if the medical stuff is not correct, I just took it from the Chicago Fire episode Season 1, Episode 11, “God Has Spoken” so all rights belong to them. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone’s expectations! Sorry for leaving this on a slight cliffhanger again! I’m just trying to keep it interesting! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chloe blinked and winced as red and blue lights flashed around her.

“This isn’t how I expected to meet again.” Gabriela “Gabby” Dawson teased as her face came into Chloe’s view.

Chloe cracked a smile but grimaced in pain as she tried to reach up and feel her forehead where she was bleeding.

“Don’t move sweetie,” Gabby said as she pressed some gauze over Chloe’s head wound. She took a flashlight and shone it in Chloe’s eyes as she told her to follow the light.

Chloe felt her vision begin to blur again as she tried to look around. “Trixie,” she mumbled as she looked around the ambulance for her daughter.

“I’m right here mommy,” Trixie said as she took Chloe’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Chloe gave her a once over and determined that she didn’t have any prominent injuries.

“She’s okay Chloe. We checked her earlier. She’s just got a few bumps and bruises, that’s all.” Gabby reassured Chloe as she worked to patch her up and stop the bleeding.

Chloe nodded as she groaned in pain. That was the only warning Gabby got before Chloe’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started seizing.

“Trixie, does your mom have a history of seizures?” Gabby asked as she grabbed a needle and found Chloe’s IV.

“I don’t think so,” Trixie said as she shook her head. She did have one when she was poisoned last year.” Trixie said as she let Gabby work, but feared what happened to her mother.

Gabby worked her medical magic as Chloe stopped convulsing but remained unconscious. “Brett, step on it,” Gabby yelled to her partner as the other woman yelled back that she was trying. The sirens whooped loudly as she ambo sped down the street.

Trixie clutched her mother’s hand as she felt around for her mother’s phone. She found it in her pocket and pulled it out. She unlocked it and pressed the first number on speed dial. The line rang once before a familiar man answered.

“Calling back so soon Detective? Couldn’t resist my charms?” Came the voice of the tall British club owner.

“Lucifer,” Trixie said as her voice shook but she promised herself that she would be strong for Lucifer so she could tell him what happened.

“Beatrice? Are you alright child?” Lucifer asked as Trixie could hear things opening and closing in the background.

Trixie nodded but realized that Lucifer couldn’t see her. “Mhm.” she said instead, “but it’s mom. She’s hurt. I don’t know how bad. But…it’s not good.” Trixie whispered and this time she couldn’t keep the trembling out of her voice.

“Where?” Lucifer asked as Trixie heard loud whooshing through the speaker.

Trixie asked Gabby which hospital they were going to and told Lucifer.

Lucifer told her that he’d be right there and hung up.

* * *

 Trixie pocketed her mother’s phone as they arrived at the hospital a few moments later.

Gabby wheeled the stretched with Chloe on it as Gabby’s partner, Sylvie Brett, came to watch Trixie.

“BP’s 180 over 100. Pulse of 56. Respirations of ten and irregular. Her pupils are unequal, but she responded to light on scene. She had a seizure but I pushed 10mg of diazepam and it stopped.” Gabby rattled off to the doctors as they asked if she knew if Chloe was allergic to any medication. Gabby shook her head and waved Trixie over.

“Is your mother allergic to anything?” Gabby asked Trixie as Trixie shook her head no as she watched the doctors take her mother away.

Lucifer ran in with is suit ruffled and out of place. His normally gelled back hair was curly and windswept. It looked like he’d driven with the top down on the highway at 70 miles per hour.

“Lucifer!” Trixie yelled as she ran over to Lucifer and hugged his legs.

For once, Lucifer didn’t shy away from the child’s touch but picked her up and held her close.

Trixie normally felt to old to be held like this, but it was Lucifer and she needed him right now.

“Where’s your mother?” He asked Trixie as he stroked her child’s hair.

“She was just taken into surgery sir,” Gabby answered. “Are you the husband?”

Lucifer shook his head as he set Trixie down and took her hand instead. “The detective is my partner. I should probably call the offspring’s father though.” Lucifer said as he pulled out his phone.

Gabby didn’t comment on their man’s weird use of words but suddenly remembered at career day Chloe had mentioned a Lucifer. He was her civilian consultant partner, Lucifer Morningstar.

Lucifer called Daniel Espinoza and told him what had happened. Dan said he was on his way right away and that he would take care of Trixie while Chloe was in surgery. Lucifer hung up and put his phone away as he looked down at Trixie.

“I’m sorry child,” Lucifer said as she brushed her tears out of her face. The child sniffled as she buried her face into Lucifer’s stomach as he gently stroked her hair. “Come on, let’s go see if the cafeteria has chocolate cake.” He said with a small smile. Trixie nodded as she held Lucifer’s hand as he led her through the hospital halls.

Gabby smiled sadly at the pair as she heard a few nurses talking about the woman who had just come in from the car wreck. Gabby’s ears perked up as she realized they were talking about Chloe.

“Hey, that woman from the car crash, you know her status?” Gabby asked as the nurses turned to look at her.

The nurses sighed sadly and shook their heads. “We don’t know much, but we know that she codded at least once on the operating table. She looked like a nice woman. Did you know her?”

Gabby nodded, “yeah her daughter goes to the same school as my son. She’s a detective.”

“I just hope she pulls through. She seems like one of the tough ones.” One of the nurses said as she went back to work.

* * *

 Chloe blinked groggily as she heard doctors shouting urgently around her.  She tried to move but realized that she couldn't move any of her limbs. Chloe felt a brief moment of panic as she looked around. It seemed that she was having a weird out of body experience as she saw the doctors taping defibrillator pads onto her chest. 

Chloe heard the doctor's yell "clear!" as she watched her body convulse on the table. She looked around at the doctor's bloody scrubs as she worried that her body was losing a grip on reality. 

Chloe looked down at her hands as she would have to ask Lucifer about this later if she lived long enough to ask him. She sighed in frustration as she glared up at the ceiling.

She was out of ideas so she clasped her hands in prayer. "Hey Lucifer's dad, God I guess. Please don't take me yet. I'm not ready to die. I have too much unfinished business here. I just told your son I love him and he needs me. I just fixed things with my ex and my daughter is happy, I just got my life sorted out." Chloe paused to glance down at all the doctors again. Chloe couldn't believe she was beginning to God, but she was out of options. "Please just let me stay." Chloe pleaded as she felt her eyes droop. 

Chloe fought against the darkness as she saw her surroundings become fuzzy and out of focus. The doctor's voice became distorted as it felt like she was underwater. Chloe knew she had to fight, she wouldn't leave her family. She was a Decker, she wouldn't let herself be taken out by a stupid truck. 

"Shocking at 250!" The doctor yelled as Chloe couldn't fight the pull of darkness any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slightly weird ending; I struggled with it for a bit. If you have any ideas for the next chapter leave a comment. Thanks!


	4. Come alive, come alive, come alive again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe blinked with a groan as a bright light filled her vision. Where was she? Was she in the Silver City? Chloe tried to move as she realized that her body hurt like hell. No pun intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! New chapter! This one was up sooner than I expected! I didn’t want to leave you all hanging! Hope you enjoy!

Chloe blinked with a groan as a bright light filled her vision. Where was she? Was she in the Silver City? (Yes, Lucifer had filled her in on the name of his “hometown”).

Chloe tried to move as she realized that her body hurt like hell. No pun intended. She brought a hand up to her face and felt gauze wrapped tightly around her head. Her left side ached as she moaned in pain. She noticed the IV in her arm as she pieced together that she wasn’t dead but in a hospital.

She tried to remember what happened that landed her in the hospital before it all came back to her.

Car accident. Right.

What was with her and car accidents? Trixie! Chloe remembered her daughter was with her in the backseat.

“Trixie…” Chloe croaked as her voice was dry from misuse.

“She’s on the way here with Daniel,” replied a smooth British voice.

Chloe flinched, then groaned in pain as the motion caused her bruises to contract. She hadn’t even noticed Lucifer sitting there.

“You seriously need a bell.” She rasped as Lucifer let out a dry laugh and poured Chloe a glass of water.

“Save the kinky stuff for when you’re not in the hospital.” Lucifer quipped as he handed her the plastic cup. She rolled her eyes at the comment as she eagerly brought the cup to her lips and took big gulps of the refreshing liquid. She set the cup down on the side table and nodded a thanks to Lucifer.

“So Trixie’s okay?” Chloe asked as Lucifer took a seat next to her.

Lucifer nodded and took her hand in his. “I’m glad you’re okay Chloe.”

Chloe’s heart warmed as he called her by her given name, a rare occurrence so she cherished the moments when it happened.

“I’m glad I am too,” Chloe said honestly as she gave Lucifer’s hand a gentle squeeze. “So what happened?”

Lucifer sighed as he looked at her battered body in the hospital bed, but still as strong as ever. She looked beautiful like this even with bruises and cuts littering her hospital-gown covered body.

“A truck hit you. No DUI but the wanker’s tire blew. Freak accident really.” He said as he traced patterns on the back of her hand. “But knowing my father, it probably wasn’t an accident.” He added with a sigh before he continued. “you got a nasty gash on your head, concussion too. No TBI thankfully, but you did have another seizure in the ambulance according to Trixie and the paramedics. You have a few bruised ribs as well, but other than that, you’re at peak health Detective.” He teased a bit as Chloe smiled back.

“Thanks, Lucifer.” She whispered as she held his hand. Not just for his rundown of what happened, but she was thanking him for everything. She saw an emotion flicker across his face that she only witnessed yesterday. She tried to figure out what it was but as fast as it appeared it was quickly replaced with a genuine smile.

The smile warmed her heart as it was a smile that was only reserved for her and no one else.

“You’re most welcome Detective,” Lucifer said as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Chloe let him before her right hand reached up to cup the back of her head as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He froze not expecting the movement, but instantly melted into her touch and kissed her back. The kiss grew deeper as Chloe sighed against Lucifer’s lips. Chloe licked Lucifer’s bottom lip as Chloe felt Lucifer’s low moan rumbled through his body against hers.

* * *

 “Mommy!” Trixie’s yell traveled down the hall as Chloe and Lucifer instantly sprung apart.

Lucifer cleared his throat as he adjusted his cufflinks as Chloe fought to hide the rising redness on her cheeks as she unconsciously licked her kiss-swollen lips.

Trixie burst into the room seconds later as she was about to launch herself at her mother. The child suddenly remembered that her mom was injured so she stopped herself.

Chloe smiled as she shifted to the side of the hospital bed. She patted the right side where she was uninjured as she grinned at Trixie. “It’s okay monkey,” Chloe said as Trixie beamed and climbed up onto the bed. She immediately snuggled into Chloe’s unharmed side as Chloe hugged her gently.

Dan’s footsteps reverberated down the hall as he called Trixie’s name as he appeared in the doorway. “Oh.” He said as he noticed Trixie had already snuggled up to Chloe.

“Hey Chlo, how’re you feeling?” He asked as he squeezed her right foot gently under the blanket.

Chloe shrugged as she gave her ex a small smirk, “I’ve been better.”

Dan laughed as he shook his head. “Just glad you’re okay.” He said genuinely as Chloe smiled at him.

Lucifer stood up to get Chloe some more water as Dan looked at him. “Damn man, you look like hell. No pun intended.” Chloe snorted as her mind had thought the same thing just a few minutes ago.

Lucifer huffed as he smoothed out his wrinkled Armani shirt.

“Seriously man, you should go home. Take a shower, get changed, grab a bite to eat or something.” Dain said as he looked at Lucifer. “I’ll take care of Chloe while you’re gone.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to say that the Detective can take care of herself before she butted in.

“I can take care of myself, Dan.” Chloe interrupted as Lucifer closed his mouth with a smug smirk. “But Dan’s right Lucifer. I can tell you’ve been here all night and you deserve some time to yourself.” Chloe added as she stroked a sleeping Trixie’s hair. It was an ungodly hour in the morning and a lot had happened the night before so she understood Trixie’s sleepiness. She herself was feeling it too.

Lucifer opened his mouth to protest then Chloe fixed him with open of her mom glares and Lucifer shut his mouth right away.

“All right Detective, but you owe me later.” He replied with a seductive wink as he picked up his suit jacket from the back of the chair.

Chloe rolled her eyes but felt a blush rising in her cheeks. She hoped Dan hadn’t noticed since she had not told him about her and Lucifer since they just become whatever they were two days ago.

Thankfully Dan didn’t notice as he was looking over Chloe’s medical chart and taking in what he could understand.

Lucifer resisted giving Chloe a kiss before leaving as he gave her a little wave and a suggestive wink instead.

* * *

 Chloe yawned as Lucifer left and her body ached. She shifted in the hospital bed with a small groan.

“Hey Dan,” Cloe said as she stifled another yawn. “Mind if I sleep?” She asked as she already felt her eyelids drooping.

Dan nodded as he waved his hand, “Yeah no problem Chlo.” He said with a smile as he sat down on one of the semi-squishy hospital chairs next to Chloe’s bed.

Chloe gave him a small smile as she hugged Trixie close and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 Chloe’s head was pounding as she heard voices around her. She blinked slowly as she felt Trixie still sleeping against her side. She noticed that Dan was gone now and Lucifer was talking to the doctor. The doctor left quickly as Lucifer hadn’t turned around yet.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Lucifer said as he suddenly appeared at her bedside in a fresh suit and his usual nicely gelled and combed back hair.

Chloe gave Lucifer a tired smile as she reached her hand out to him.

He smiled and pulled the chair closer to the bed as he took her hand. Lucifer learned to place a kiss on Chloe’s forehead and dropped one on Trixie’s head as well.

Chloe’s heart warmed at the gesture as she fought against the pull of sleep.

“It’s okay darling. You can sleep.” Lucifer whispered as Chloe smiled sleepily at him.

“Love you,” Chloe whispered as she squeezed his hand gently as she let the darkness pull her back.

“I love you too Chloe,” Lucifer whispered as he watched a small smile appear on Chloe’s face as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

* * *

 Lucifer used his hand that wasn’t holding Chloe’s to brush her blonde hair behind her ear. It had only been overnight so no one had the chance to wash her hair yet. It still had flecks of her own blood along with dirt from the road stuck in it. He silently promised her that he would wash her hair for her later.

It was a harsh reminder that Chloe wasn’t immortal so he had to cherish her for as long as he could.

Lucifer turned to the spawn as he felt a weird emotion overcome him as he looked at the little girl. He still couldn’t pinpoint what that warm feeling was. Something he’d probably have to ask Dr. Linda later.

He watched the two girls sleep as his chest felt a warmness he had never felt before. Was he having heartburn? He wondered as he rubbed a hand over his chest.

No, Lucifer had realized, this was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end of the story because I am running low on ideas. Please comment if you have anything you want me to incorporate in the next chapter (if there will be one) and I will try to do it. Thanks for reading and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue this, please tell me. I may add another chapter with Chloe at Trixie's school for career day. Thanks for reading!


End file.
